Outbreak
by Lollipop456
Summary: The Bingleys recieve horrible news that Mr.Darcy has fallen ill, as he lays dying Charles recalls his long, and triful friendship with the young gent. Rating may change for later chapters. Movieverse. Pride&Prejudice 2005
1. Chapter 1

Mr.Charles Bingley sat in his parlor by the fire, his wife Jane had been out shopping for a new dress for a ball to be held on the foreweek; he was all alone, expect his 10-year-old daughter Catherine Bingley, God rest her...she was 'a fire of energy' as her Aunt Elizabeth Bennett stated the day she was born, her other Aunt Katherine 'Kitty' Bennet had declared that she was nothing but a 'sweet little flower still on the rise' of course, that might be the Bennet pride shuffling in...after all; Catherine was named after her. The other Bennett family members; the Mr. and Mrs. just adored her, and her other Aunt Lydia Bennett hadn't seen her yet. Oh, but listen to me...telling her story and not that of the one you are about to hear; a story of worthy poportions...a story of friendship. Now, Catherine came dashing down the stairs and ran over to her...curtseying as she kneeled next to him.

'Papa, would you forgive me if I did something actrocious?' Catherine asked, her vocablurarly was advanced for her age

'Naturally dear, naturally. What's the matter?' Bingley asked he stroked Catherine's dark blonde curls

'I broke your ink bottle...it was sitting on the desk, Papa, honest! And I wanted to draw...it slipped' Catherine had her eyes filled with tears

'None of that now, I have a spare in my storage jore. You go take your nap, look presentable when your mother returns' Bingley said as helped Catherine off the floor

'Thank you, Papa' Catherine cried with a giggle as she ran out of the parlor and up the stairs

Mr.Bingley laughed as he stuck his nose back into his book, he suddenly heard a slight creaking; not like a door opening, more like a metallic being sealing. It was the mail slot. But only private letters were to be sent through the slots, invitations and whatnot were delievered personally. Charles knew this was urgent, he galloped up over to the front door and picked up the letter; it had two pages...it was from Elizabeth! Bingley read to himself, but Elizabeth's voice seemed to read it for him;

_Dear Mr.Bingley,_

_I trust since Jane is out looking for a gown to wear to the Highland Ball that you are the one who will recieve the letter._

_I sincerely hope that Catherine and Jane are in good health and send them my love. You can probably foretell that I will _

_not be attending the ball. Bingley, how I hope with my heart that you are sitting as you read this notice. It seems that Fitz-_

_william has taken ill with Typhus after his business trip which forced him to dock on a boat. I only discovered the wound_

_myself three days ago. The doctor has offered us little, if no hope; I did not wish to alarm you, seeing that you are indeed_

_his companion and most loyal-friend indeed. Do not rush yourself to Birmingham, as I have stated; we did not wish to cause_

_panic within your household. _

Charles looked on the next piece of paper and continued to read as Elizabeth's voice once again echoed in his head as he read on;

_We do however wish that you notify my family as well as Fitz's aunt, and if it would suit you to ride to our cottage and call upon him._

_For if this is my dear husband's last days, how I wish he be surrounded by the comfort of his friends & family. He does misse Cathr_

_-rine so and while he refuses to confess, he has been ailing for you for the past several weeks. When I hear him across the hall in_

_my chamber; he calls out for you. If you do wish to come, then come quickly, he is ill and slipping away from life as we know it. Until_

_we meet again, dear brother._

_Your Sincere Relative,_

_Elizabeth Darcy-Bennett_

Bingley couldn't believe this, he had just called upon the Darcys not two months shy of this morning. Fitzwilliam was healthy and strong, and now thanks to a bite; a wound that he could of very well avoided by staying away from the damned hull was now going to take his life away. Bingley knew what he had to do, while Lizzie did give him an alternate option; he was not a selfish man and wished to see his friend. He went to the bottom of the staircase.

'Catherine dear, wake up! We must take our carriage to Birmingham! Something horrible has happened' Bingley called from the bottom of the steps

They took the coach into the town, to notify Jane who hadn't finished her shopping; but nearly dropped all her packages when she heard of this horrid news. The three were off to Birmingham faster than the dawn itself; Catherine fell asleep as they saw the manor appear over the horizon. It was early dawn, and the Bingleys were exhausted at least; but could care less about their needs, only that of their family. As the coach approached the doorstep, Jane took her sleeping daughter within her embrace as they hopped out. Charles could feel his hand shaking as he pounded on the door, Elizabeth answered the call; she was notably pregnant with her first. Only shy of three months. Elizabeth cursteyed for Charles as he bowed, Elizabeth offered her arm as Jane handed the tired Catherine over to her; Jane touched her shoulder.

'Don't worry...Miracles can happen, Lizzie' Jane said assuringly

'How I hope that prophecy is true' Elizabeth said as she sniffled a bit

'How long does he have?' Bingley asked edigly

'Not past the week' Elizabeth began sobbing


	2. Lady of illness

'Is he well enough for me to pay a visit?' Bingley asked nervously as he eyed the staircase

'Yes...He has been asking you. I'm more than sure he won't he rest until he see's your face' Elizabeth said with a sad smile, Bingley wasted no time to pound up the stairs; the door was creaked open, he opened it as quietly as a man could...the room was dimly lit by a candle, Charles could hardly make his way over to the bed. When he did, the light of the candle began to lighten.

Bingley could finally see Darcy's pale and unrecongizable face; pale tone and sore eyes, sweat beating down his brow and moistening his lips. Darcy was only covered by one blanket, which didn't help his severe chills by any means. A white wine shirt was his only article of clothing, thank heaven the quilt was keeping his lower hide nice and warm. Darcy began whispering something beyond understandable, Bingley put his hand on his forehead.

'Darcy? Fitz...Open your eyes..It's Bingley.' Charles whispered gently, he sighed a collective breath when Darcy's eyes opened slightly

'Charles...' Darcy said in a voice, that was barely a whisper; more like a mumble.

'No talking! You need to rest everything including that ludcrious voice of yours...Now, how did you end up here?' Charles had to make this seem like a normal conversation, Darcy never liked pity.

'I can't recall the events...' Darcy said in a weak whisper, his voice was trailing off.

'Though it may be another rumour, Lizzie had just informed me that you sent for me on several occasions' Bingley said with a slight smile

'I may be the most prideful gentleman I have had my misfortune to know, but when it comes to the matters of comfort whilst around friends...I don't deny it.' Darcy said in a weak voice

'Do you remember our first meeting? 25 years ago, you were nothing but a ten-year-old who came from nothing but a wealthy party...and me, a young five-year-old no less, and had every cent to my name. It was in the park, and we both fell into this horrendous mud puddle. You were a stiff coat, and walked away after introducing yourself as a wealthy gent should; we thought we would never encounter each other again. Sure enough, we did...and became the friends that every one would hate not to envy.' Bingley remarked distractingly, he kept on thinking what could happen if these were his friend's last moments on Earth.

Bingley remembered himself and smiled at the seemingly concious Fitz before standing up to fill the basin with fresh seemingly warm water. As he poured the water, he could tell that Darcy was watching his every movement; watching with embarrassment. He had never been this helpless before. Bingley grabbed a fresh white rag and dipped it into the water, after several seconds he used it to help ease the fever by placing it on Fitz's forebrow. Then something surprising happened, Darcy clutched onto Bingley's wrist and held his hand in his weak grasp; he looked at him squarely in the eye.

'Charles Bingley...My life as I know of it, is ending faster than antcipated. Can you try to make it slow down?' Darcy pleaded disorientally.

'I'm going to see you through this, Darcy...Trust me' Bingley said assuringly as his friend finally fell asleep.

Bingley took care of his friend all morning and into the early evening, Lizzie said she could take over; but Charles was persistent and insisted that he stay with Darcy another night. She said he could stay only for three hours into the night...Darcy did a bit of vomitting, and shaking during the night; but thanks be praised for dear Mr.Bingley, he took care of him in anyway possible. Cleaning the sheets after he felt ill on his stomach, changing the cloths on his forehead, holding his hand through the muscle spasms. Anything a man could do, he did.

Morning came earlier than expected, when Bingley woke up it was to glaze of the sun peeping through Darcy's window sheets. Thankfully, the light in the room did not cause a stir in Fitz and Charles was able to stand up and stretch his legs. He went downstairs to join the family for breakfast, he kissed Jane on the cheek and gave Catherine's shoulders a firm squeeze as he sat in his seat. Lizzie calmly got up and went upstairs to see to her husband.

'How is he?' Jane asked quietly

'Better...better. He's able to speak, of course most of its just a whisper; but I can understand him. He-he can't move yet, but I suppose it's because Lizzie has him coadled in sheets that's he unable to flinch.' Bingley explained jokingly, he was hiding his fear behind his wit.

Bingley knew something was wrong, he had never seen Jane nor Catherine this quiet at the breakfast table, Bingley put his fork down with a slight clink and then faced his wife in a solemn tone, which was quiet difficult for this joking gent.

'What's the dark secret that you are refusing to share with me?' Bingley asked

'It's something about Fitz...someone wishes to see him' Jane said in a soft tone

'Who? One of the Bennet sisters, no doubt?' Bingley said with a slight smirk raising in

'Lady de Bourg is arriving this evening with her arrogance in toll, no doubt' Jane said annyoingly

This was a shock, nobody had seen or heard of Lady De Bourg after Elizabeth and Fitz's wedding, there was no doubt in the Bingley family that De Bourg was coming for reason...to stick her nose where it didn't belong.


	3. De Bourg's Confrontation

Charles seemed to keep a calm head, he kneeled down next to little Catherine and smiled.

'Dear, go upstairs and see if you can find my paint supplies in my chamber...Go on' Charles sent his daughter upstairs and then turned to Jane

'I won't have it. I will not have her near my daughter, my wife, and above everything...My friend! She is nothing but a pest who wishes to destroy a perfectly healthy marriage for her greater good. I can't-won't have her near Fitz and Lizzie!' Bingley stated in a firm voice

'If I could cease this, you know I would' Jane said in arugable tone

'I know, darling...' Charles kissed Jane's hand

'I know' He left the breakfast table and ran upstairs

It was around 5 of eight in the evening with Lady Catherine arrived, Jane and Catherine saw her into the house. Bingley was seeing to Darcy, and Elizabeth was in the parlor thinking about her beloved's condition. She stood and cursteyed and as Lady De Bourg came into her sight.

'Well, it seems Mr.Darcy can't keep anything perfect' De Bourg said as she examined Lizzie's figure

'So, where is this rougish he-devil? Lying in bed, no doubt. Always a lazybout, finally getting what he disserves for abandoning my daughter and resulting her to turn spinister' De Bourg said in a scoffing voice

'He's resting, and while you have your stay Lady De Bourg I must say I forbid you ever entering my husband's chamber' Lizzie said firmly

'And who are you, Miss Bennett to demmand someone above your class?' De Bourg asked

'I'm his wife and I believe that gives me the authority while he is ill' Lizzie said defensively

'I'm seeing him nonetheless' De Bourg headed upstairs and entered the bedchamber, Bingley was just changing another cloth for Darcy's forehead when he heard the door open. He paraded up to the elderly woman and looked deep into her eyes, a stone firm glare was upon his gaze.

'He's terribly sick, I won't have you upset him' Bingley said firmly

'Then I suggest you leave the chamber and I speak to him privately' De Bourg rudely suggested, Bingley did not want to leave Fitz alone but if he didn't; then Lady Catherine would most likely do something outrageous in order to remove him. Bingley went to Darcy's bedside and put his hand on his cheek.

'Fitz...I'll be right outside the door. Send for me if she causes a disturbance' Bingley remarked, Darcy nodded

Bingley went outside the bedchamber and sat on the stairs, thinking what this rude countess was remarking. He could hear some of the conversation, but it only sounded like mumbles.

'Mr.Darcy, what is that old saying? Oh yes...I remember "When the fox preaches watch your geese" De Bourg quoted

'I don't quite grasp what you are say' Darcy was slipping into darkness

'I'll put it simply, Mr.Darcy...You abandoned my daughter for nothing but a low commoner who is not only below your class but as well as your social being. You also abandoned your family, as well as your wealth. You married Miss Bennett in nothing but a chapel in Canterbury infront of a congeration of wealthy civilians. And now here you are, where you should be...rotting away for your sins. Sins of senselessnes and pure idiocy. You broke my daughter's heart, and now how I am happy to hear that yours is about to cease...' De Bourg laughed slightly at that last sentence

'Lady De Bourg, THAT WILL DO' A voice came from the doorway, Catherine was stunned to see Charles standing there firm on his feet.

'Who are you to-?' De Bourg's statement was thrown off when Bingley quietly slammed the door

'I am Darcy's closest confidante and ally, and after what I just heard...How you patrionized him for being helpless, and telling him that you are glad for his suffering. I will not stand by and watch someone ridicule him especially someone who as blind as a begging hag! And I will try to put this firmly, Lady De Bourg...I want you out of Fitz's house or I will see to it that you are removed...personally' Bingley said in a straight, calm, and firm voice

'I will be not be ordered by anyone but the king himself' De Bourg left the room

Charles opened the door and bowed...standing on his feet three seconds later.

'LEAVE' Bingley repeated firmly

De Bourg had a stiff upper lip as she left the bedchamber, Bingley quietly closed the door and went to his friend's bedside. Resuming his duties to change the cloths.


	4. Only One Beat

Unfortunately for the household and Darcy's health, Lady De Bourg stayed in the manor. Whenever she passed by Fitz's bedchamber, whomever was watching him would close the door until she passed. Bingley, of all people, was the one who could see that with every breath that his friend was slipping away. Each breath seemed more hollow than the one before. There was one time when Charles could swear that the breathing stopped completely, thankfully it was just a false alarm and another breath was drawn. Two weeks passed, and thanks be praised; Darcy was still living. There was one time when Darcy was half-asleep when Bingley took his hand.

'Fitzwilliam Darcy, you are beyond the strongest man I have had my forunate to know. You have made it this far and don't you dare quit on us now! Lizzie still needs your strength, Darcy. She is going to have your child, Fitz. Why was it not when we were both bachelors of the ton that we made a gleeful bet as to who would be wed first and bare a child. I won that, hands on. But YOU never back down from a challenge, especially one as rewarding as the blessing of parenthood. Lizzie and this baby aren't the only ones who need you here, I need you here. I need to know that when Catherine leaves me and Jane that I won't be alone, selfish, I know. But...Maybe I just want what is best for you. Is that so hard to understand? I want to see you and Lizzie live on with many years ahead with your child. You have to hang on to Lizzie' Charles declared.

There was a brief pause, suddenly Darcy opened his eyes all the way. Bingley felt a beam come to his face.

'I know, I know' Darcy whispered weakly

'You heard me?' Bingley asked as he laid a hand on Darcy's damped brow, Fitz could only nod

'It's so cold in here' Darcy shivered, Bingley quickly grabbed another blanket off his sitting chair and threw it over him.

The two heard footsteps and saw De Bourg walking up the stairs, Bingley blocked Darcy's view of her and grabbed another soaking cloth and rubbed it against Fitz's cold cheekbone.

'Rest Darcy...just rest' Bingley said soothingly, Darcy finally drifted to sleep

Charles was suddenly struck with an idea, he knew someone who could help Darcy in any scenario. He gave Fitz's hand a final squeeze and left the chamber. Jane was in the drawing room, Catherine was playing with her doll Luciana.

'Georgiana...I have to send for her' Bingley said firmly


	5. A Miracle In The Making

Georgiana Darcy was playing a beautiful piano forte when she heard the faint sound of what sounded like the rain tapping against the window, it stopped within seconds. Georgiana closed the piano and went to investigate the strange sound. There was suddenly a huge bang against the door, Georgiana backed away in fear for a moment, no logical person would travel so far in this ghastly weather unless they wanted to do something dangerous, very dangerous.

'Georgiana! Miss Darcy, open this door!' A familiar voice came from the other side of the door, that of Charles Bingley. Georgiana flung open the door with quite a bit of support from the blowing winds.

'Mr.Bingley' Georgiana said in a stunned tone, she remembered her manners and curtseyed. He bowed as quickly as he could.

'You seem sick...are you all right?' Georgiana asked out of concern

'I'm fine, no that's nothing but a lie...I'm terrible! Sick with worry and wet-' Charles could hardly find himself to say anything.

'Come in and dry yourself' Goergiana took Charles by the arm, he politely gave a gentle shrug-off

'You must come with me! Your brother is ill with typhus, he's laying in bed...dying as we speak. You may be the only one who can help him' Charles explained frantically

'Let me grab my shawl!' Georgiana ran to grab her shawl, Charles waited impatiently in the cold rain. Georgiana came after eight seconds and they made a mad dash for his coach

The ride was fast and steady, they arrived at the manor before the night and saw that the only one in the parlor was Catherine who was crying, Charles kneeled next to her as Georgiana stroked Catherine's locks of hair that had been in her face.

'Darling, what is it? Is it your Uncle?' Charles asked, Catherine nodded slowly; Charles felt a lump come to his throat...Darcy couldn't be dead!

'He stopped breathing, Papa! Lady De Bourg was in the room and she kept talking to him and threatning him! He was so ill and she was troubling his mind that he just-' Catherine couldn't go on, she just hugged her father's neck as Georgiana ran upstairs.

Charles sat down and cradled Catherine in his arms until she was calm again, it was at least five hours before someone came downnstairs; it was Lady De Bourg...Charles followed De Bourg into the drawing room, Catherine still in his arms; sleeing quietly.

'Your bags will be packed in the morning, Lady De Bourg. You are no longer allowed in this household, you took things to another and ulitmately...fatal level. He didn't need to be upset, and nonetheless you proceeded! You are leaving, Lady Catherine. For good.' Charles explained in a whisper, after those words he left the sidegated lady alone in the room.

Charles carried his tiny little girl upstairs and laid her in bed, the three women of the house were tending to Darcy. The doctor had been by the past hour and said that the lord should be thanked for saving Fitz's life. Charles closed the door silently and crossed into Darcy's bedchamber, Lizzie had her rested on the bed and was crying out of relief. Georgiana was smiling down at her brother and keeping him concious, he seemed to be doing alot better with his sister. Charles came over to the bed and took Fitz's hand, and felt a weak, but nevertheless, a firm grip come to his own. Fitz offered a very weak smile.

'Thank you for bringing a miracle, Bingley' Darcy said in a weak murmur.


	6. Nature's Death

Lizzie spent the next few nights with Darcy, she wasn't forbidded to see him anymore now that Lady De Bourg was gone. How she hated that woman, and how she feared her. But now she was gone and that was the best thing that could ever happen. Fitz seemed to be getting better and better with his sister AND wife by his side, and Lady Catherine out of the way as well. However, his fever was still traumatically high and his chills and nightsweats and the delrium still continued. However, the vomitting had stopped and the muscle spasms (while still arorund) had nearly subsided. He could still talk, but not in the loudest voice; to translate...Fitzwilliam Darcy was out of the woods, now he had to make it over the hill. And the hill was going to be the hardest part. He could still die any second, no matter how he felt. There was one morning when Bingley was helping Georgiana taking care of Fitz, when he felt his hand caress his.

'Georgiana, could you give me a moment alone with Mr.Bingley?' Fitz asked in a weak whisper

'Of course, Fitz' Georgiana kissed Darcy's cheek and left the chamber, Charles pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed

'I can remember growing up without friends...no one to talk to, no one who would look at me as nothing but a regular person and not some son of a snobbish artisocrat. And my aunt, she wouldn't let me do anything...she only wanted me to stay indoors and not soalize with anyone. What could've happen if I married my cousin-' Darcy couldn't continue, he was getting so upset

'She's gone, Darcy! She shall not lay another hand on you...she is already back on her way to the village and you will never see her again. I swear. And I was your friend NOT because of your social being, but because I loved your presence and no one could ask or pray for a better friend than you, Fitzwilliam Darcy. You have a loving wife, an equally lovely sister, and the aid of your friends. And a little girl who wants to see her uncle on both of his feet' Charles said with a laugh

'Catherine' Darcy said with a faint smile, he was beginning to have a chill. Bingley dipped a cloth and pressed it against his face

'Don't let that little girl walk into this room with a dead man laying in bed! Bingley urged his ailing friend

'She won't, I do not want to cause any child that kind of heartache...Charles, can you take me outside?' Darcy asked in his weakest strong voice.

'Out there...you'll get a chill. Or worse...' Bingley couldn't find the words, he was in a state of surprise.

'Only for a moment, I'm tired of the same room...I just want a slight change of scenery. Stretch my legs' Darcy declared.

Bingley nodded in reluctance and wrapped Fitz in at least three blankets and gathered him in his arms, when he lifted him out of bed he took notice of the body print...After all, he had been confide to that bed for five weeks now. When he walked downstairs, Lizzie had joyful tears flooding her eyes...Catherine was leaping for joy, Georgiana and Jane could only smile happily.

'Now he's too weak to walk, it will only be for three minutes. Shouldn't be out there in that hot sun for very long' Bingley said calmly and carried him outside. He sat down on the steps and cradled the weak Darcy's head in his arms.

'I never understood nature before I became ill...' Darcy said

'Now what's your opinon?' Charles asked

'I can't think of one...' Darcy said weakly

Lizzie joined the gentlemen outside and held Fitz's hand, he managed with everything he had; to stroke the face of his wife.

'How I love you, Miss Darcy' Fitz said with a very weak smile. Suddenly, his body went limp.

'I HAVE TO GET HIM INSIDE' Charles cried, he carried him inside and up the stairs. Darcy couldn't be dead already...he couldn't.


	7. In Darkness

Bingley and Lizzie managed to get Darcy back in bed, he wasn't breathing but nonetheless had a faint pulse; he was still holding on. Lizzie took her husband's limp hand and held onto it, Charles worked to revive him; he gave him a few pats on the cheek...it didn't work. He called out to him...it didn't work. Then he did the unthinkable...he slapped him clear across the face; it was a gentle slap. Darcy didn't even flinch. From the corner of his eye, he could see Catherine by Fitz's head and crying; not crying, sobbing. Charles and Lizzie hadn't even heard her come in, she did not want to disturb him. This was the first time she had seen him since their arrival, she hated this.

'Papa, you said he was doing better...This isn't better, if anything it's beyond worse!!' Catherine stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

'Keep the best watch on him! I need to stop her!' Bingley ordered

Charles charged down the stairs and into the early morning sun, Catherine was heading for the manor's pasture and climbing over the fence, he dashed over to her and grabbed her before she could mount her stallion. He got her to look into his eyes, both of her gems were sparkling with fresh water

'Darling, this is not the way to handle it! You cannot runaway from him! Cause when he recovers-' Bingley's words were thrown off balance when Catherine jerked away

'He's not going to live, Papa! He's going to die and it's all my fault...I put to much pressure on him to buy me presents, to take me on outings-' Charles hugged his distraught daughter close to his chest.

'You were nothing but his niece, the one little girl that brought him happiness' Bingley explained with a smile

'Is he going to die right now?' Catherine asked with a few light sniffles

'The doctor is going to be sent for and he'll see to him try to make him better' Bingley said a very sure tone

'What if he can't make him better?' Catherine asked nervously, Bingley didn't answer his daughter's question...only gave her another warm embrace.

The doctor was able to save Fitz's life, but unforunately it came with a fatal price...He was so ill, and so weak that he sank into a comatose sleep. Until the fever broke, Fitz's life was going to be in darkness. Charles was just thankful he was alive and not beyond saving. He sat in the parlor one night as Lizzie took care of Darcy, and pondered what life would've been without Fitz by his side. Jane entered the room and sat on the arm of his chair.

'Fitzwilliam Darcy...stubborn, prideful, arrogant at points...generous, thoughtful, noble...a friend. Jane, it may seem childish; I can't live unless I have someone to put me in my place. We all need Darcy, to remember how to be prideful' Charles said in between desperate sighs

'What's that trinket you're fiddling with?' Jane asked as she took notice of a small, golden ring.

'Oh...Fitz gave this to me one evening. It says it brought him luck, thought it could do the same for me' Bingley said with a smile, Jane knew the memories were helping her husband cope with his friend's impending death.

'It gets harder each day, each moment I'm hoping that I stepped into a nightmare...If I'm feeling like this then I'm surprised that Lizzie hasn't thrown herself off a cliff' Bingley remarked as he wiped away a few tears

'Cause she is strong and holding onto faith...Which is what I would expect from you, darling' Jane said softly as she caressed Charles cheek

'I can't...Every time I see his face, he's either unconcious or sweating or...sleeping. It's been so triful that I am beginning to wonder if we came this far with him...only to see him die' Charles said in a very distracting, sadden tone

'Do you regret helping him?' Jane asked

'Not for a moment' Bingley said with a gentle smile

'Then that's all that can get him through this...knowing you are with him' Jane stated as she kissed Charles on the lips, she got up and left the parlor

Charles visited Fitz when everyone was asleep, including Georgiana who was keeping the watch. Bingley laughed silently and touched the young woman's shoulder, she woke up.

'Mr.Bingley' Georgiana yawned

'Go to your chamber...you're exhausted' Bingley whispered

'Suppose he wakes up...I need to be here' Georgiana said drowsily

'I'll be right here, you need a bed, Georgiana' Charles insisted, Georgiana nodded and left the room quietly

Bingley took a good look at the lifeless Darcy, his whole body was absolutely motionless; his eyes were closed shut and his breathing was only a once or twice gasp of air. He touched his shoulder and massaged it as softly as he could.

'Come on, Fitz...You're in there. Just show them you're alive! Do something...flinch, twitch...But I am begging you...don't stop breathing' Charles pleaded tearfully

He stayed by Fitz's bed in hopes of seeing a slight fit of movement or maybe a finger spasm; he got neither. Where was Fitz's mind? In darkness or all ready dead?


	8. And Into Light

Four weeks went by as quickly as they came, Bingley was resting in his chair next to Fitz's bed. When he heard a loud cough ring into his ears, Charles woke up. Darcy was finally coming out of it.

'Thank God, you're waking up.' Bingley said softly as he sat up.

Darcy flickered his eyes open, tilting his head to the right side of his bed; giving a sincere smile when he saw Charles with him. Bingley smiled and sat on the bed.

'Fitz? How are you feeling?' Charles asked in a whisper.

'Weak...very weak.' Darcy whispered in a trifully tiring voice.

Bingley felt Darcy's forehead, he was still feverish; he reacted quickly and dabbed the cold cloth against his brow. He tried to sit up, he grasped onto Charles' arm as he finally caught him at eye level.

'Is Elizabeth all right?' Darcy asked.

'Perfect, she's resting. Everyone's just worried about you; you've given us a nice scare, Fitz.' Bingley said with a slight laugh.

'Everything aches...' Fitz let out a slight moan.

'I know, I know. You're still very sick, Darcy.' Bingley explained.

'I can't recall what's happened.' Darcy said faintly

'You were comatose for four weeks. We all tried to get you to respond to our voices, our senses, anything. ' Charles went on explaining

'Just because I made it through this slight ordeal, it's no proof that I'm going to live.' Darcy whispered.

Bingley squeezed his hand, placing the other on his forehead; he smiled comfortingly.

'Yes it is. Fitz, you have managed to hold on for so long; you haven't proved that you're worthless or anything within that party. You have proved your strength and courage...You're going to beat this.' Bingley said softly.

Darcy began wheezing, Bingley gave another slight smile and laid his hand over his chest. Fitz lifted his weak hand and placed it over Bingley's. His wheezing continued for a near minute. Darcy faced his chamber window and stared at the glistening moon, Bingley turned his head back to him.

'I'm going to send for Lizzie, tell her the news.' Bingley said quietly. Fitz nodded.

'You going to be all right?' Charles asked worringly, and again, Darcy nodded his weak head. Bingley got up and left the bedchamber for a few moments.

Leaving the weak Darcy to think about his well-going recovery. He kept on staring outside, he closed his eyes tightly; squinting away a few of his tears.

'God, thank you. Thank you for him.' Darcy said softly.


	9. Private Escape

Bingley went to retrieve the mail, he scanned through letters; some were wishing Darcy well, others were private letters adressed to Elizabeth. He suddenly came across a very odd notice; an invitation of sorts. He lifted the seal and read it to himself.

"How dare she?" Bingley asked himself

Bingley stormed into the parlor raising the invitation for all to see, he handed it to Elizabeth. Jane and Bingley looked to each other as Lizzie's eyes grew angry.

"She cannot do this..." Elizabeth said out-loud

"For heaven sake's, what is it?" Jane asked

"It's an invitation...Must I read it out-loud?" Elizabeth asked

Jane nodded and sat down as Elizabeth stood, her eyes focused on the thin piece of paper.

_All members of the household are invitied to a Highland Ball_

_To be held on Penfield Estate at 30 of 8 this following evening_

"It's just an invitation, Lizzie...We will decline due to Fitz's illness, you know that." Jane insisted

"It's from Lady De Bourgh." Lizzie said simply

"She can't..."

"She WON'T." Bingley yelled

Bingley stormed up the stairs, he wrapped the unsuspecting Darcy up in some sheets. Georgiana watched on in confusion, Bingley lifted Darcy into his arms and carried him downstairs. He placed him in a coach and hopped in the driver's seat. Jane and Elizabeth rushed after him, Georgiana finally came outside with Catherine in her arms.

"Darling, this is suicide. He is still sick, you cannot remove him from the house." Jane stated

"And I CANNOT let that woman hurt my family. Elizabeth, can you tell me you want your sick husband to have insults thrown at him while he has nothing to trade?"Bingley remarked

"Charles, I understand you mean well but-"

"Then it's settled. We're moving him to my estate, no questions asked. Hop in all." Bingley said in a sourly joyful tone.

The rest of the party piled into the coach, Georgiaana and Elizabeth tried to continue to work with Darcy's fever; while little Catherine sat confusingly in her mother's lap.

"Mama, why are we going home?" Catherine asked

"It's nothing, darling...I hope...It's nothing."Jane said softly


	10. Night

The coach ride to Bingley's estate took only two hours, by the time they had arrived; Darcy was asleep and his fever had spiked. But had they stayed at his residence, things would probably look worse for him. The best place for him was Jane and Charles' room, and so that is where they placed him. Darcy woke up and was confused about his surroundings, he had no idea how he had gotten there and why he was there. Bingley, who was sleeping for a moment's time, noticed that he was waking up.

"Charles..." Darcy called out in a hoarse voice

"I'm here." Bingley said quietly

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Darcy asked, he had once stayed in Bingley's house but he had never seen the bedchamber.

"You're in my bedchamber, Fitz. We had a slight ordeal at your house and we thought it'd be better for you to spend the rest of your recovery here." Bingley explained

"Is that all?" Darcy questioned

Bingley nodded, Darcy suddenly fell back asleep. Bingley sighed in remorse and placed a cold cloth on his forehead, Elizabeth came into the room and put a hand on Bingley's shoulder.

"You need some rest, you have been doing too much." Elizabeth insisted

"He needs me just as much as he needs you." Bingley said softly

Elizabeth sat on the bed and took her husband's hand as she looked at Bingley square in the eye.

"You have been at his bedside too often and you have yet to rest yourself. Just take a brief napping and then you can resume your duties and care for my husband, but in the meantime I will sit with him." Elizabeth suggested

Bingley left the room and went down to his parlor, and laid down on the sofa. He closed his eyes for 20 minutes and drifted to sleep, while sleeping he had a horrific nightmare; Darcy was alone in the room with no one with him and he took up his pistol and put it to his head; killing himself. Bingley woke up shaking and sweating, Jane was walking by and saw her husband in a bad state of fear. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him, it took awhile for him to return the hug.

"What happened?" Jane asked as she stroked Bingley's face

"I...just had a bad dream." Bingley said nervously

"I'll get you some tea." Jane said as she rose from her spot and walked away

Bingley laid back down for awhile, unable to shake his horrible nightmare out of his mind.


	11. The End

For the next few days, Bingley watched Darcy a bit more closely. He even left the door open when he went across the hall or down the stairs. He told Elizabeth to lock up Darcy's pistol where he could never find it. Elizabeth agreed reluctantly, as she had no idea what had came over Bingley. One evening, as Bingley cared for Darcy, he could hear whispers in the hallway. It was Georgiana and Elizabeth.

"He's my brother. I want to see him well." said Georgiana.

"He will get better, Georgiana." said Elizabeth.

"Not if Charles continues to smother him. For God's sake, Lizzie, you are Fitz's husband and you can't even have a moment alone with him without Charles passing down the hall."

"I confess that I do find Mr. Bingley's paranoia to be intolerable, but he's been Fitz's good friend since grade school. I can't simply ask him to leave Fitz alone. Now, something is causing this behavior, but I'm sure it will get better once Fitz has recovered."

"What if he doesn't? What happens to Mr. Bingley, then?"

Then, there was silence. Bingley could hear Elizabeth walk away and down the steps, and he could also hear the sound of a door slamming. The door slam caused Darcy to stir, but he settled down after a few seconds.

"Don't listen to Georgiana. You'll get better, and I know you won't kill yourself. I won't let you." said Bingley.

As Bingley reached to check Darcy's fever, he was startled by a sudden surprise. A most welcome surprise. Darcy's forehead felt as cold as ice. His fever had broken.

"Elizabeth! Georgiana! Jane!" yelled Bingley.

The three women came rushing into the room. Catherine was asleep so she was being carried by Jane.

"Charles, it's almost midnight. What are-"

Jane was cut off when Bingley gave her a lengthy kiss on the lips. Catherine opened her eyes and yawned.

"Has something happened?" asked Catherine.

"Yes, darling. A miracle's happened. A true miracle." said Bingley.

"Mr. Bingley, what is going on?" asked Elizabeth.

"He's better. His fever has broken. I was sitting with him, and I felt his forehead. Then, to my relief, I found it wasn't warm. It was cold. As cold as ice, I tell you." said Bingley, not even pausing for a breath.

Elizabeth sighed and felt her husband's forehead. To her surprise, she found that Bingley was right. Darcy didn't have any fever. Elizabeth clasped her hand over her mouth, as tears ran down her face. Darcy opened his eyes, and gave a slight smile.

"Hello, Lizzie." said Darcy.

"Oh, thank goodness." sobbed Elizabeth, laying her head on her husband's chest.

Georgiana shooed Jane and Bingley out of the room. As the three stood in the hall, a look of shock was written across their faces.

"What could have happened? He was so ill this morning." said Jane.

"Perhaps it's as Mr. Bingley said: A miracle." said Georgiana.

"I'm tired. May I go back to bed?" asked Catherine, letting out a loud yawn.

"Come here, dear." said Georgiana.

Georgiana took Catherine from Jane's arms and carried her back to her bedroom. Jane let out a sigh and gave Bingley a long kiss and a warm hug.

"You did it, you know? You made him well, darling." said Jane.

"No Jane...It was God. It was God that saved Darcy."

_One year later..._

The entire Bennett and Darcy family were together on a picnic. Elizabeth was sitting under a tree and holding her one-year-old son, Thomas. Darcy smiled and came up to them.

"Mrs. Darcy, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Fitz, I thought we had an understanding."

"We did and I am very...very...very happy."

Darcy sat next to Elizabeth and took Thomas out of her arms and gave her a kiss.

"To think how close I was to death. To lose you...To never see Thomas."

"Let's not talk about that. It's been over a year. Everything is forgotten."

"You're right. We should see to our guests." said Darcy.

Darcy stood up and then helped a very pregnant Elizabeth off the ground. The two walked towards their guests, hand-in-hand.

"I have thought of a name." said Elizabeth.

"Have you? What is it?"

"If it's a boy, then I will name him Charles, after Mr. Bingley, of course. If it's a girl then I've chosen Hope."

"Hope? That's a rather unusual name." chuckled Darcy.

"It's not, Fitz." said Elizabeth quietly, squeezing Darcy's hand. "It's a perfect name."


End file.
